nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Zoo Tycoon
Zoo Tycoon DS is a Nintendo DS game released in October 11, 2005 in North America. It was also released in November 11, 2005 in Europe and April 20, 2006 in Japan. The game is based on the PC game, Zoo Tycoon. Gameplay Players build up a zoo with animals by creating fences. Players need to build any fences and some are only for guests. Example, they place an animal in an exhibit and the animal needs the correct terrain, some need rocks, shelters, plants, elevation and toys. The Giant Anteater does not need rocks, and some other animals do not need toys or shelters. Example, the animal, Cheetah needs Savannah terrain and they need to put in savannah grass, dirt, sand and fresh water. If some animals reach their happiness meter to 19, they are not happy and you must make them happy. If their hunger meter reaches to 19, it will say that the animals cannot find any food and they get mad if they do not eat. A Zookeeper will make them happy. If there are too many animals are not happy, the game will limit you from buying too many animals. Some guests cannot see the animals as there are too many guests and both, the animals and guests lose their happiness. If guests look at the angry animals, they will not observe at looking at them and they will complain about the angered ones. If they are happy, they will say that the animals look happy. If an animal has given birth, it will give you good news that your animal gave birth. If there are too many animals in the exhibit, they get unhappy. If you wait for multiple days, the game will let you unlock more animals. In some mission modes, you must complete the tasks and example, in Endangered Species Zoo, it will say that you need a baby Black Leopard, Okapi and White Bengal Tiger, and you need to put all endangered animals and make your zoo better and your guests happy. You don't have to put in all endangered ones, as it doesn't have to be all endangered ones. Also for guests, food structures, restrooms, benches, flowers, zoo maps and more. Without foods or restrooms, the message will read "There are lots of hungry guests" if too many guests are hungry and "There are lots of thirsty guests" if too many guests are thirsty. If the guests cannot find anywhere to sit, they get tired and the message will say "There are lots of tired guests." If too many guests need to go to the restroom, the message will say "There are lots of guests who need to use the restroom." If there are too many guests are not happy, the message will say "Guests don't think that they like your zoo anymore." Some guests will say that they want to go home or to an amusement park. If the zoo is dirty, a message will say "Guests are complaining that your zoo is dirty, meaning that there are dirty terrain and no plants. If too many guests are happy, it will say "Guests seem to be very happy with your zoo." If there are lots of plants, it will say, "Guests think that your zoo looks beautiful." If the entrance costs no paying, the guests will say that the zoo is an entrance value for free. However, players cannot spend the money all the time, so they must spend the, wisely. If you have less money, it will say "''Your zoo is running on low money." If your cash reaches to $0, you won't be able to purchase anything. Buying employees for your zoo is important, example, Tour Guides help your guests listen, Maintenance Workers help get rid of the trash and repair a fence and Zookeepers help you feed your animals to satisfy them and clean their poo. Warning The game gives you a warning when your zoo has too many angry animals. Here's how it reads: The National Organization of Zoos has recieved numerous about the living conditions of the animals in your zoo. Until you fix their living conditions and make them happy, you will not be able to adopt any new animals. Escaping animals If the exhibit fences break, your animal will escape and a message will read for an example, "African Lion 1 has escaped." For example, a Leopard will climb a tree if a tree is near a fence and it escapes. You must delete the tree so the Leopard cannot escape. The animals get unhappy if they escape. Animals *African Buffalo *African Elephant *African Warthog *American Bighorn Sheep *American Bison *Arctic Wolf *Bengal Tiger *Black Bear *Black Leopard *Black Rhinoceros *California Sea Lion *Cheetah *Chimpanzee *Clouded Leopard *Common Wildebeest *Dromedary Camel *Emperor Penguin *Gemsbok *Giant Anteater *Giant Panda *Giraffe *Gray Wolf *Greater Flamingo *Grizzly Bear *Hippopotamus *Ibex *Jaguar *Leopard *Lion *Lowland Gorilla *Mandrill *Markhor *Moose *Okapi *Olive Baboon *Ostrich *Plains Zebra *Polar Bear *Red Kangaroo *Saltwater Crocodile *Siberian Tiger *Snow Leopard *Spotted Hyena *Thomson's Gazelle *White Bengal Tiger Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2005 video games Category:2006 video games Category:THQ games Category:Simulation games